A Final Promise
by FlourGirl21
Summary: After the death of her mother and the confession of her father's desire to step down off the throne, princess Katniss is next in line for the throne but there's a problem. she must be married before she can sit upon the throne, yet all the suitors lack the one thing she needs, the final promise to her mother. love. frustrated she leaves on a journey, one that will change everything


_**Disclaimer; I own nothing. **_

_**Full summary; After the death of her mother and the confession of her father's desire to step down off the throne, princess Katniss is next in line for the throne but there's a problem. she must be married before she can sit upon the throne, yet all the suitor lack the one thing she needs, the final promise to her mother. love. fed up and frustrated she leaves on a journey, one that will change everything for her...**_

_**Prologue.**_

_**A final promise.**_

For generations the Everdeen family had ruled over Panem , the lineage stretching back far beyond the years. Always had their been a male heir to take their father's throne. Though this was not the same for the current rulers of the nation.

When Marcus Everdeen had first laid eye's upon the beauty that was beheld before him at an annual ball, his heart was stolen away by the elf maiden. Lillian Abernathy, thought the young prince at that moment didn't even know that, the beauty that had been hidden away in Twelfth Realm of the kingdom. Her beautiful, silk dark chestnut hair which in the fire light of the hall, the sun even when the prince beheld her during the daylight had a golden shine to it. Her eye's so unlike any he had seen in his young life, liquid silver moon light staring back at him and in that instant he was lost in her beauty. Without a word spoken between them, without knowing anything about each other, for the girl she had stolen the heart of the future king and unbeknownst to the prince he had done the same to her. Introduction for both had been a rather embarrassing affair, neither greeting each other without a deep crimson blush adorning their cheeks and the fumbling of words. Though the event became quite embarrassing, eventually after their years together they would look upon it with smiles and laughter. That evening and like the many after they stayed up well into the night, sometimes the early morning talking, learning everything they could about one and another. Their likes, dislikes, dreams, hopes and fears all the while it brought them closer together. Free-falling down the tunnel as they grew deeper and deeper in love with each other. Their parents, both of theirs watch the young couple fall for each other and a family bond was established between the Everdeen's and Abernathy's. Within three years of meeting each other they where both set to be married, Lillian would no longer be the elf maiden but the elf princess, a queen in waiting beside her husband the king in waiting but either where eager for the role to come any-time soon the young couple wanted to enjoy the period before their duties would force them to return to the capitol. Married on the last day of summer, the newly weds left the capitol spending a year travelling the kingdom before returning to the castle in the capitol. At, both the age of 23 the current king and queen decided to step down after many years of service, many battle as well that had left Marcus's father in a slightly weakened state and he wanted to spend the remainder of his time resting and, though not so decently putting it his future grandchildren...

and there inlays the problem for unbeknownst to both and only after consulting a medical sage did they discover that for the queen child baring would be difficult if not impossible. This news shattered the couple, the queen breaking down and entering a year-long depression that only the kings love, only her husband could bring her back from. Though the odds for these to lover, two rulers where in their favour as on the queens twenty-eighth birthday she received the best gift ever. She was with child. A closely guarded secret for the fear of what might happen should, as the sage said the worst come true and the queen lose the child. Yet almost nine full months later the castle bells where rung and the halls filled with the screams and wails of the latest edition to the Everdeen blood line. A beautiful baby girl was born on that cool day during May.

Katniss Lydia Everdeen, named after the plant and queens mother. He would be the only child that the king and queen had but together with her that was all they needed, all they wanted and the nation rejoiced in the birth of the young princess and what a princess she would become. Famed across the land for her beauty from a young age she inherited most of her mothers features, the beautiful, silk dark, golden chestnut hair that fell in waves, she silver moonlit eye's and from her father she inherited his olive skin and most of all his scowl and slight temper but she would be famed for her skill with a bow and her ability to inspire and lead. Though that story was still to be told, all that needs to be said is tat for the first elven years their life as the royal family was filled with joy and happiness but that would all change one fateful day when Katniss's mother was stricken down with an illness that would eventually take the beloved queens life. Attended by the finest doctors in the land, the inevitable was only delayed and the queen knowing her time was short in length spoke to her husband making him agree with her and support her in her final wise to her young daughter. That is where this story truly begins, with the princess personal, royal guard coming into the temple of the gods to collect the praying princess from the altar and bring her to the queen's bedside.

* * *

"Princess Katniss, your mother the queen has requested your presence in her room." a young woman in her early thirties, dark skin and hair with brown eye's placed her hand on the young princess. The silent tears rolling down the princess's face brought a pang of pain and sorrow to the guards heart. She had, from a young age watched and protected the king and queen's most precious person and had developed a friendship with the young princess and royal family. Placing a hand on her shoulder she felt the young girl silently shake and bent down to help her up. "Come on young one, wipe your eye's." she told the princess with a small amount of force behind those words for she knew this would be one, if not the most difficult time in princess Katniss's life.

"Why did this have to happen Paylor?" the young princess looks up hoping for an answer but like she knew, she didn't, could receive one because the truth was that some-times these things happen to the best of people and we must learn to take it in stride. Though those thoughts did little to ease the pain.

"I'm sorry princess." it was little to offer but the princess took it and hugged tightly around Paylor, leading them to the exit of the temple and quickly sorting the face of the princess guard Capitan Paylor took charge and guided the princess to the royal chambers where the queen laid in her final hours with the king. The heavy wooden doors that separated the king and queens chambers from Katniss seemed more daunting than any other times she was brought before them, even the times it was for discipline when she had, in her very younger self got into all sorts of trouble but again that was her fathers wild nature than she inherited. Steeling herself she pushed open the doors, heavier than ever before and entered the room. Paylor dismissing herself from them and closing the door though she'd remain on the outside should she be needed.

"Mother." her father raise and gave a tight, sorrow filled smile towards his daughter and motioned for her to come closer. Coming to the beside the young princess took her mother's hand in both of hers, holding tightly as both met each others eye's. Though it was clear that she was gravely ill and near death she still remained beautiful.

"Katniss, my beautiful little girl... I'm so sorry." he mother forced out with much effort, the very act of speaking becoming harder by the passing moment. "I know your still so young to be going through this, for me to be leaving you but... but you have to be strong my little songbird." Princess Katniss smile at the use of her mother's pet name, told many times before she hand the voice of an angel that even the birds would stop and listen. "I want you to know something before I go-"  
"Mummy." Katniss pleaded, not wanting to accept that time was closing in, the end drawing closer.

"Katniss, I need you to promise me that you'll live your life and fill it with joy and love... laws and tradition state that you will assume the throne not long after you marry and come of age but I know some ladies that have married out of duty and they have led to nothing but misery and in some of the worst case... tragedy. I want you to make me a final promise, one your father has agree to as well..." the queen swallows with great difficulty before finishing.

"Katniss you are the very symbol of your father's and my love for each other and I want you to experience that. I don't want you to marry out of duties the council tries to force upon you or any other. I want you to promise me to marry someone who will love you and not the title you hold, someone who will give you what your father gave me..." he words ending and the princess slowly shaking from the sobs that rack her body. Climbing onto the bed the princess hugged her mother tightly, weeping all her sorrows out as her father held both of them. The queens final words coming out as she lay with her family before passing on.

"I love you both..."

* * *

the following year was difficult for the young princess, her father shut down for many months and the princess was left to grieve her mother. It was also the time that brought about her distrust for the love her mother and father shared but the final promise she made to her mother would win out, the only linger after-effects would be a stubbornness that many but one would find impossible to break through. Over the months though her father returned to her, piece by piece always would he regret the time he spent ignoring his daughter and never would her forget or forgive himself. Yet with the help of her father and trusted guard Paylor the young princess and king returned though it would be many more months before the kingdom recovered from the loss of their beloved queen.

Over the coming years princess Katniss proved, just like her mother did that she was a kind, caring, honest and honourable leader becoming very famed throughout many of the districts though less so to the outer ones as her duties never called or allowed her to travel that far out of the central kingdom or out of the castle. Yet as the nights drew longer and the days darker, for the king he knew that his reign on the throne was coming to an end but the was a problem. One that many times the court had brought up, for his daughter to reign as queen she needed a prince, a husband and many candidates were placed forward but the princess along with the king where adamant about the queens final wish. Katniss needed to fall in love and no one would dare question the king, not after he exiled one of the council members for his apparent disregard for the queen. To that end, the king called for a grand celebration to see who would become the ruling figure beside his daughter. The news spread like wild-fire around the nation and neighbouring ones to many a prince came from afar to try to win the princess's hand. Yet, for as grand as the celebrations where the king could tell that the only one to not enjoy them was the princess, a permanent scowl appearing on her face every-time a prince would showcase himself. For in princess Katniss eye's they where all the same, showing and offering her great riches, power and a small showcase of their own personal abilities but for all of it not one showed her the thing she wanted the most, the thing she promised her mother. Love. Most of the men, like Sir Seneca displaying to her at this moment where, to her arrogant, shallow bastards that wanted nothing more than her father's throne. Eventually after the days turning into weeks the celebrations were ended with a rather public display, namely Princess Katniss, in full view of the lords and ladies slapping Sir Gale Hawthorne's cheek hard leaving a bruise of her hand across his face. She may be young but she isn't naïve and knew fine well that he was trying to be forceful with her and take advantage. That night the princess sat in her father's study chambers waiting for him, she was ashamed that after all his hard work she hadn't accepted one single invitation to get to know any of the suitors better. When her father entered he smile sadly at her before the pair embraced and the young princess shed a tear not over the suitors but she believed that she had disappointed her father but he was quick to squash those feelings.

"You listen to me, little songbird. You are young and beautiful and those men where pigs. I would have been disappointed should you have not seen that but you have your mother's mind child." the pair hugged tighter. "You are doing what is right for you and I know you tired but none of them could offer you what your mother asked of you and that songbird is more important than any riches or power." she nodded and sat with her father for a time in silence before speaking again.

"Was the high councilman angry?" questioning her father, it had been one of the thoughts that dwelled heavily on the young princess.

"He was a little snippy but a quick reminder of things and he backed down. I'm sure it was just soreness for his family after your actions, justifiably against Sir Hawthorne. Needless to say he will have a wounded pride and ego but none of that is your concern." her father chuckles. "If I was any madder or learn of anything he did inappropriate I would have the guards bring me his head, no one steals anything or tries anything with my daughter unless you choose it." she nods tiredly, she knows her father is speaking the truth, she wanted her first kiss to mean something, not have it stolen by someone acting out hence the princess's actions but her father also noted the tired state his daughter was in and she only confirmed it next.

"Dad I'm tired... of all this searching... I wish, if only for a while I could escape the routine of the princess." the king looks at his daughter for a moment, deciding before giving her his answer.

"Perhaps what you need is fresh air, a new surrounding... for a while."

"Leave the capitol... the castle?" Katniss ask in wonderment, for it would be the first time.

"Yes, your mother had a brother and certain circumstances forced him to leave. Your mother's death only insured he stayed away but I could arrange a visit. Perhaps this will do you good to see your uncle and life beyond the city castle."  
"What of the council?"  
"Leave them to me, they can't force you to stay. Now leave it in my hands and take yourself to your chambers and rest. You need it." with a final kiss to her father's cheek princess Katniss left him feeling joyous for the first time since the start of the celebrations. Little did she know that this journey would change her life forever.

-A few weeks later-

In the coming weeks the trip, messages where all planed, the queens brother would be waiting for the young Princess at the borderlands of the Twelfth Realm. They would journey back together and the princess would remain there for the following months, perhaps till years end. Though at the begin the decision was met with some opposition, mainly the high councilman Hawthorne though the princess believed that it was the younger lord whom she had slapped. His pleas for an audience gone unheard. The princess was forgiving when it came to matter that dealt in some way with her mothers final wish. With the high councilman dealt with the princess along with her guard Paylor, who'd accompany her as far as her uncle before heading home to her family, brothers and sisters in the Eighth Realm.

At the castle gate the princess's father gave her one final hug, helping her onto her white horse though it was night fall and all four were dressed in plain clothing. Only the high council members and the four standing there, the king, princess, Paylor and kings royal guard would know of her departure to make it safer for her on the journey.

"You be careful know songbird." the princess nodded before heading off, not wanting it to become any harder than it already was to leave her father but as they exited the castle gates, then the city gates out into the wide wild world the princess held her head high and breathed in the air knowing that this journey had just begun and what wonders it would hold only time would tell.

_**A/N; this would be the prologue and its a fantasy/romance that hopefully will be about 10 – 12 chapters, including the epilogue. Though I am planning another two I'm just posting this to see how people would react to it. I'll post about two or three more chapters before I decide to continue or delete it. Anyway I hope you liked and any comments, as always are appreciated.**_

_**Thanks **_

_**FlourGirl21.**_


End file.
